1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind synthesizer controller, and more particularly, to a wind synthesizer controller playable by the same manipulation as that of a customary musical instrument as well as able to obtain accurate scale information and volume information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical pipe type electronic musical instrument uses a structure of measuring intensity of expiration using a pressure sensor and obtaining fingering information by including fingering holes (tone holes) as button type switches. In this structure, it lacks feeling of playing a customary musical instrument by pressing button type switches and has tendency of difficulty to generate excitement about the playing.